Aftermath
by floonmoon
Summary: Another day in Lothlorien turns to night...


_Rating:_ PG-13.

_Desclaimer:_ None of the caracters belongs to me.

_Author's Note:_ The story takes place during the fellowship after the Mines of Moria.

There might be a slight hint of slash. Well, no details of course.

Thanks a lot to LadyElwing for the beta!

~~~~~

**Aftermath**

- Chapter One -

The fourth day, as far as they could remember, was about to end since they had crossed the borders of Lothlórien. Maybe they had stayed under the power of Galadriel's hand much longer than a week. None of the fellowship was able to seperate day from night in this land, and they were even less able to, after the painful bereavement they had had to face.

But this evening Aragorn concentrated his mind, trying to focus on the fading light. He was sitting alone at the edge of a small clearing covered with green grass and some pale niphredil. Slowly, the sun sank in the West and sent its last sparkles through the mighty Mellyrn trees. Aragorns thoughts went back to the brigde where they had lost the Grey Pilgrim. Where Gandalf had left them. And with him his wisdom had left Middle Earth, never to return. 

He didn't hear Legolas approach until he felt the soft weight of his hand on his shoulder. 

'Why are you seeking loneliness when we all share the same fate?', he spoke softly. Aragorn looked up at the Elf and he felt no longer able to fight the tears. And he no longer wanted to. He looked back at the ground and one single tear fell down to the pale green grass. 

'Boromir told me Galadriel had spoken to him,' Aragorn began after the Elf had sat down next to him. 'And she had laid words in all of our minds. Even so in mine. But what she told me, I have heard too often.' He paused and looked up to Legolas. 'I begin to doubt.' 

'You have had doubts before, Aragorn. And we will wait until your decision is made.'

'I only wished...' - 'I know.', Legolas said, almost whispering. 'His fall grieves each of our hearts although you were the one closest to him. But his death was not senseless. In your heart he will lead you on. You only have to trust yourself.'

Pain lined Aragorn's face and he seemed to have aged contrary to the relief he should have found in Lórien. With a sad voice he began to speak again, till the words slowly formed a song.

_Night is falling over Lórien._

_Winter seems to come again_

_Reminding us of all what's fading,_

_Resting in the trees and shadows_

_that he brings with him._

_Days dawning, ages changing_

_Nothing for eternity._

_Not a thing that will last the rain_

_On a night when sorrow claims_

_To meet him once again._

Aragorn was silent, staring out into the night. Still tears lingered in his eyes, as darkness shrouded the world. He could see Gandalf fall again. Taken by shadow and flame. 

After a while Legolas voice rose into the silence, and although it sounded much different, it seemed to be the same song.

_O, lost is he, Mithrandir;_

_Gone his kindness, wisdom, strength._

_Awoken have doubts and unnamed fears;_

_Birds and beasts are crying laments_

_Now unheard by his ears._

_A morning will come, removing the darkness._

_Rain will be falling, cleaning your wounds,_

_And will heal all grief of losing and fading,_

_All doubts will be drawn to unbottomed grounds_

_When you find the path on your own._

Aragorn looked up to meet his eyes, and smiled. He had never seen Legolas this way before. He seemed to be more human and not so much like the Elf he was. Legolas turned to him and answered his smile. There almost was some magic in this moment, and Aragorn knew that it should be one of those he would remember forever. 

But a few seconds later the moment had passed. Aragorns face sadded, and Legolas was the Elf he had always been.

'This land is strange.' the man said. 'I thought... I hoped it would heal my pain, but it seems to strengthen it.' 

'It is the pain you have to face, and you would have had to admit it, even if you had not arrived here. And we all have to deal with it. But now we must look forth and must go on. This is not the time to worry, although our hearts claim it more than ever. And they would deserve it.' 

Legolas looked across the clearing, and at the distant trees on its end. He was lost in thoughts. 

Or maybe he was fallen asleep since Aragorn did not hear another word from him for the rest of the night.

~~~~~

Well, you've just read chapter one. If you want more, let me know. Comments and constructive criticism is very welcome. Oh, and please be gentle, its my first LotR ff.


End file.
